Hot Spring Trip
by Majikaru Rin
Summary: Medea has invited all previous members of the war to the local hot springs for a little relaxation and a chance for everyone to make peace or at least for a little while.
1. the invitation

**HOT SPRING TRIP**

_**'THE INVITATION'**_

A/N I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate stay night or its characters (as much as I might want to.)

………………………………..

_**Emiya residence**_

"Shirou." said Saber.

"What's wrong, Saber?" asked Shirou turning around to face the blonde.

"A strange person came to the door and said that this was for you." said Saber handing Shirou an envelope.

"That would have been the postman her delivers the mail every week." Shirou said as he opened the envelope and began reading the letter.

"A letter…?" said Saber hovering over Shirou's shoulder trying to read the writing on the small piece of paper.

"Yeah, it's from Medea." said Shirou.

"Medea, that's Servant Caster." said Saber.

"Yep," said Shirou reading through the letter, "hot springs?"

"What's that?" asked Saber.

"It's a place you go to relax." said Shirou, _Why would Caster invite us to a hot spring?_

The letter said:

_Dear Master and Servant,_

_I wish to invite you on a small vacation to the hot springs for one week, so that you can settle aside your old rivalries and such. More importantly I want you to all have great time and I am interested in seeing how the bond between you has changed. (If you are just by yourself being a Servant then, oh well.) I do hope you will come._

_Signed Medea._

"Well Saber, looks like we're going on a vacation." Shirou proclaimed.

"It sounds nice." said Saber.

………………………………...

_**Tohsaka residence**_

"News (click), news (click), more news," said Rin as she clicked through the channels on TV, "Archer why is there only news on TV?, did you rewire it again?!"

"It's 2 o'clock Rin all there is on TV is news." said Archer from in the kitchen.

"I suppose." she said.

_Knock, Knock! _

Someone was at the door.

"I'll get it," said Rin turning the television off and heading towards the door.

She turned the handle and opened the door with a creek to reveal the young postman that delivered Rin's mail.  
"You know I do have a mail box." said Rin.

"I know that, I prefer to give you the mail personally." he said with a grin.

"Yes, okay." said Rin taking her mail off the postman.

"Would you mind if I came in for a short while?" he asked.

"Ahh, well…" said Rin.

"Yes she does mind, so if you would so kind enough and leave." came Archer's voice.

"Ahh, I didn't realise you were living with anyone Miss Tohsaka…" he said quickly.

_Thankyou Archer, _thought Rin with a sigh of relief.

Archer stood behind Rin and glared at the overly-friendly-postman.

"I think I should be going now, bye!" he said bolting away from the house.

"Archer, um…" began Rin.

"Thank me later." he said heading back to the kitchen Rin following behind.

Rin started opening her mail once in the kitchen.

"Medea?, as in Caster?" said Rin out aloud.

"Hmm?"

"We have a letter from Caster." Rin said to Archer.

"We?" said Archer looking at the letter.

"Well it's addressed Master and Servant," said Rin, "she want's us to go to the local hot springs this Saturday."

"Hot springs, I don't think so, you go have fun now." he said.

"Oh no you don't you're coming with me." said Rin sternly.

"Why must I Rin?" asked Archer, "it's not like it would make a difference if I went or not."  
"Fine, if you're willing to let thousands of rude, creepy men and Servants peep on me be my guest." she said.

Archer blinked, _that would be pretty bad, after that guy just now I don't think she could defend herself against any pervert._ He sighed,

"Very well, I shall come along, but I'm not happy about it." he said folding his arms in front of himself.

"Thankyou Archer," said Rin heading back into the lounge room. "You're such a good sport." she added patting him on the back before leaving the room.

_This is not over Rin, _thought Archer.

………………………………...

_**Saturday (Hot spring day)**_

_**Emiya residence**_

"Shirou come on we'll be late!" called Saber.

"Right, coming!" he said hurrying to the front door where Saber was waiting, "righto lets get going."

"Do you know where this hot spring is?" asked Saber.

"Ahh…" _crap I have no idea, _thought Shirou.

"Perhaps you should phone Rin." suggested Saber.

"Good idea." said Shirou picking up the phone and dialling in Rin's number.

………………………………..

_**Tohsaka house**_

"Hello Tohsaka Rin speaking," said Rin after answering the phone, "Oh hi Emiya-kun."

"Hi Tohsaka, you don't know how to get the hot spring do you, Saber and I don't know where it is." came his voice through the phone.

Rin couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"It is not funny so stop laughing damn it!"

"Oh, I'm sorry stay home we'll come and go with you." said Rin after controlling herself.

"I'm sorry, we?" said Shirou confused.

"Me and Archer, stupid, we'll be there in ten minutes, bye." said Rin hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" asked Archer who had walked in the room.

"Emiya-kun, he didn't know how to get to the hot spring." said Rin.

"Typical of that boy." said Archer.

"I told him we'd be there in ten minutes," said Rin, "can you get us there by ten minutes?"

"I can get us there by five." said Archer smugly.

"Show off." said Rin.

………………………………...

_**Back at the Emiya house**_

"So did Rin say where it is?" asked Saber watching Shirou put down the telephone.

"She said they'd be here in about ten minutes." said Shirou.

"They?" asked Saber puzzled.

"That's what I said to Tohsaka, her and Archer are going to the hot spring as well." said Shirou.

"How in the world did she convince Archer to go with her?" Saber said absently.

"Who knows, Tohsaka can be very persuasive." said Shirou.

"Where here!" called Rin from the front door.

"What?!, you said you'd be here in ten minutes." said Shirou as he and Saber hurried to the front door.

"I thought so to but it turns out a certain some, not mentioning names, Archer, can fly a lot faster than he actually says." said Rin gesturing to her Servant who standing behind her.

"Oh well that doesn't matter," said Shirou, "so can you take us to the hot spring?"

"Yep, we'll get you there," said Rin, "Saber, can you still run and jump really fast and high?"

"Yes." Saber said simply.

"Good, you'll need to so you can keep up with us." said Rin heading out the door with Archer.

"Come on hurry up!" she called.

"Coming!" they said.

…………………………….

A/N well I hope you liked the first chapter, next time more Masters and Servants will appear and things will start to get interesting, (I hope.) please read and review.


	2. Organization before relaxation

**HOT SPRING TRIP**

'_**ORGANIZATION BEFORE RELAXATION'**_

A/N well here's the second chapter hope you enjoy!

……………………………

_**Outside the front of the hot spring **_

"See Emiya-kun I told you I knew where it was." said Rin.

"Yeah after you got us lost three or four times." Shirou muttered.

"What was that!?"

"Nothing, nothing," said Shirou quickly, "it looks nice."

"I agree this does seem like a most relaxing place." agreed Saber.

"Well I guess we go check in now," said Rin, "come lets go see what rooms we all have."

"Good idea." said Shirou.

The little group walked through the doors to the reception area to get themselves checked in.

"Well look who's here, the little lady and the amateur magician." came a voice.

Saber and Shirou turned to see a certain Irish Servant.

"Lancer…" muttered Shirou.

Saber's eye twitched with anger and she stormed over to Lancer grabbing his hair and pulling hard, he yelped.

"…I have already gotten this message across to Gilgamesh, don't call me little lady." said Saber sternly.

"Message across, now let go…!" he yelled.

Saber glared at the Servant and walked back to Shirou.

"Saber, are you okay?" Shirou chose his words carefully.

"Yes, I'm fine Shirou" smiled Saber.

"Oh, good." he said.

The two head over were Rin and Archer were checking in, and as soon as they got to them there was already an argument going on. Not between Rin and Archer, but them and the receptionist.

"I assumed you were informed that you would be sharing rooms." said the receptionist.

"I'll share with Saber then!" said Rin, desperately trying avoid sharing a room with Archer.

"I never thought I'd say this but I'd rather share a room with Emiya than you Rin." said Archer calmly.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Rin snapped, now arguing with Archer.

"Let's see you're messy, you talk in your sleep, you get up at midnight for milk…"

"Shut up, don't tell anyone that!" cried Rin cutting of Archer's list of reasons, _how does he know i talk in my sleep?_

"You two really couldn't spend one week with each other?" asked Shirou.

"No!" they both said.

"You're right, I bet you could never do that," said Shirou, "Saber and I could cope just fine but since you two seem to be so determined…"

"Are you saying we can't do it?" asked Rin.

"What else would I be saying." said Shirou.

"Oh yeah, I bet we can," said Rin turning back to the receptionist, "we'll take a room now please."

"S-sure here y-you go…" said the receptionist shakily giving Rin the key to their room.

"Come on Archer let's go see _our _room." said Rin storming off with Archer slowing following behind.

"Shirou, did you plan that?" asked Saber.

"Of course, you know don't normally do stuff like that," said Shirou, "can we have a room."

"Here you go enjoy your stay." said the receptionist.

…………………………….

_**Rin and Archer's room**_

Rin opened the door to her and Archer's room and her eyes widened.

"O-kay…" she said.

"What is it now Rin…" said Archer looking in at the room himself, "…I see."

"They did this on purpose." said Rin still staring at the room.

It was a large room with a perfectly round and large sized bed up one corner with rose petals scattered around and on it.

"What the hell do they think we are engaged?!" cried Rin looking around the overly romantic room.

"I hate to be the barer of bad news but I think they do," said Archer holding a bottle of sparkling wine.

"I'm gonna go have a word with the manager." said Rin

Rin was about to walk out the door until Archer held her shoulders so she couldn't walk.

"Rin stop talking nonsense," he said, "the manager would listen to you any way."

Rin frowned, he was right, "I guess they wouldn't."

Archer nodded and released Rin.

"I wonder who else is here." said Rin

"All the previous Masters and Servants of the war." said Archer.

"Smart ass." said Rin.

"I try…" he smirked.

………………………………...

_**Shirou and Saber's room**_

"Well this is nice." said Shirou.

Their room was nothing like Archer and Rin's, it was a large room with a simple double bed.

"Emiya Senpai?"

"Eh?" said Shirou turning to the door, "Sakura?"

The lavender haired girl smiled.

"Hello Senpai, oh and Saber." Sakura smiled.

"Hi Sakura." said Saber.

"When did you arrive?" asked Shirou.

"Just now." she said.

"Are you with anyone?" asked Shirou.

Sakura blushed.

"I'm with Rider, she's gone off ahead to find our room." said the shy girl.

"Oh, that's good," said Shirou, "Fuji-nee didn't come did she?"

"No, don't worry Senpai." giggled Sakura.

"Sakura come see our room!" called Rider.

"I should go, I'll see you later Saber, Senpai." said Sakura before heading off to see Rider.

"Well we now know Lancer, Sakura and Rider are here too." said Saber.

"Yes, but where is Caster, she's the one that invited us?" said Shirou.

"She's probably already here and relaxing." said Saber.

"You're probably right." said Shirou.

……………………………..

_**First night at the hot springs**_

_**Rin and Archer's room**_

Rin was in her yukata and looking outside at the night sky, there wasn't a cloud in sight.

_It's so beautiful, _thought Rin _I wonder what will happen tomorrow._

She turned back to her room and frowned, there was still one issue she needed to cover.

"I claim the bed." she said.

"What?" said Archer, "you can't have the entire bed to yourself."

"Why not?" she asked sitting on the end, "it's not like I'm going to let you sleep with me."

"Okay when you said that it didn't sound to good." said Archer.

"You know what I mean." she said trying to hide her blush from Archer.

"I still don't approve," he said, "can't we at the very least have sides?"

"Hmmm," said Rin, "well I suppose that would be okay, but cross the line you sleep on the ground."

"Very well," said Archer, "but if you cross the line you sleep on the ground."

"Deal." said Rin laying, own on the left side of the bed.

_Guess I'm stuck with the right side, _thought Archer silently lying next to Rin.

_This is really uncomfortable, _thought Rin, _it doesn't feel right being this close to Archer._

She blushed and rolled to her side pulling practically all the blanket along with her.

Archer frowned and opened his eyes, Rin had stolen the blanket.

"It's called share, Rin." said Archer tugging the blanket back over himself.

"No." she said drowsily, pulling the blanket back over herself.

"Yes." he muttered, retrieving the blanket again.

"No…" Rin grabbed the blanket again, but this time she wrapped it around her body so tight it would be nearly impossible to get off.

Archer, determined not to give up, turned to face Rin. She had her back turned to him and she was tightly gripping the white blanket.

_This time I will succeed _thought Archer.

Archer wasn't the kind of person to go up and grab Rin by the hips, but this time was an exception, he was cold and starting to get frustrated.

"Give it here Rin!" he said grabbing Rin by the hips and trying to unravel the tangled blanket.

"Archer, you pervert!" cried Rin, "let go!"

"Not until you give it to me." he said.

I guess the people in the room next them heard all the noise coming from their room because someone from the room next door yelled, "if you want to make love go somewhere else!"

"WHAT!!" the Master and Servant yelled.

"Shut up!" they called again.

"Hey why don't you mind your own business!" called Rin.

"Why don't you just give your boyfriend what he wants and shut up!" the man from next door yelled again.

"We are not seeing each other!" they yelled.

"Oh, good night then." he said.

By the time the man next door had shut up Rin and Archer's faces were matching the rose petals in their room.

Rin un-ravelled herself and gave Archer part of the blanket.

"Good night Archer." she said before turning her back on him.

_I know what you are thinking Rin _thought Archer.

"Good night." he said simply.

And so, by the time Rin and Archer had stopped arguing every Master and Servant were at the hot spring and kept awake by the racket, needless to say Rin and Archer would have some explaining to do in the morning.

…………………

A/N well I hope you all thought this was a funny chapter, next time the relaxation will begin, or so they think, what will the boys be up to? Please read and review.


	3. the boys plan

**HOT SPRING TRIP**

'_**THE BOYS PLAN'**_

A/N meh nothing to say, happy reading.

………………………………...

_**Day one at the hot spring**_

_**Rin and Archer's room**_

"Good morning sunshine!" called a voice, "wakey, wakey love birds!"

"Huh, what?!" said Rin eyes flashing opening.

Archer groaned and looked up to see who had disturbed him.

"Caster what and more importantly how did you get our room?" asked Archer.

"And when did you start calling us lovebirds, we aren't even going out." said Rin, it was too early to argue.

"Since look how you're sleeping." smiled Caster, she new there was no way they could come back to that.

_Well damn _thought Rin, _wait a sec…_

It took a few minutes for Rin to realise exactly what Caster meant. She was curled up next Archer, head resting on his chest. Her cheeks began to burn as she practically leapt off the bed.

"M-my bad, sorry Archer!" she said quickly.

"It's ok you two, your secrets safe with me." said Caster with a wink.

"What secret?!" they said.

"Wait just one darn minute, you were the one that made the room like this weren't you?" Rin questioned the goddess.

"Maybe, anyway hurry up Rin the other girls and I are waiting for you." she said.

"Fine," said Rin heading out the door after Caster, "I'll see you later, Archer."

_Finally now I can have peace and quiet _thought Archer.

"Hey Archer, hurry up and get your ass out of bed!" yelled Gilgamesh.

"This can't get any worse…" sighed Archer.

"We need to discuss our plan with you." said Lancer.

_It just got worse…_

"Alright, I'm coming." said Archer as he headed down the hall to Lancer's room.

He walked into the small room and realised that every man and naïve magician (being Shirou to Archer) from the war were all crammed in one tiny room.

"What the hell is this gathering of the heroic spirits and idiot?" asked Archer a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"You could say that," said Shirou, "wait did you just call me an idiot?"

"Who else would I be talking about?" asked Archer.

"Enough you two we have more important things to worry about." said Lancer.

"What would those be?" asked Archer.

"Like how we sneak into the girls side." he said.

"What?!" yelled Shirou.

"Something wrong?" asked Gilgamesh, no concern heard in his voice whatsoever.

"I'm not gonna let you all go peep on the girls!" he said.

"Why have someone on the other side?" asked Assassin, Caster had dragged him along too, mainly to help her with the preparing of Rin and Archer's room.

"Well you can't look at Saber, but Tohsaka's an exception so please take her," he said, "eh?"

But before the red head new what was going on Archer's fist had connected to his face and sent him flying through the door out into the hall.

"I take it back…" he said from where he lay on the floor, well wall, he was practically standing on his head.

All eyes turned to the white haired Servant.

"O-kay, back to the plan." said Lancer.

Archer guessed he had no choice but to at least look like he was doing something, he sat down with the others as they looked at the blue prints for the hot spring.

"How did you get the blue prints?" asked Archer.

"Thank Assassin, the guy has everything." said Lancer pointing at the generally silent Servant.

"Don't ask how I got them." he said.

"Say no more." said Archer.

"Hey Archer, instead of sitting there help." said Gilgamesh.

"…I'm sure I can think of something." smirked Archer.

……………………………

_**Girls side**_

"Ahh this is the life." said Rin sitting back in the warm water.

"I am still unaccustomed to bathing with so many people, but this is quite relaxing." said Saber.

"Yes it is, Sakura what do you think?" asked Rider.

"Yeah, it helps cleanse ones body and soul." said Sakura lightly.

Everyone stared at the lavender haired girl, all noise had faded except for the sound of a cricket in the background.

Sakura laughed lightly trying to brush off her strange comment.

"One, two, three, watchout!!" called a voice.

"huh?" went the girls before getting drenched.

"Oops sorry." said Illya.

_Perfect that little squirt came _thought Rin.

"Illya, perhaps you should just sit down with the rest of us." suggested Sakura.

"Kay!" she said taking a seat next to Sakura and Rider.

"So," said Caster who had been sitting quietly watching the commotion, "what do we all want to talk about?"

"Don't know, Saber?" said Rin turning to the blonde knight.

"I am unsure, what do you suggest Sakura?" asked Saber dodging the question.

"I'm sure Illya has a good idea." said Sakura looking at the small girl beside her.

"Sure do!" she said happily, "you guys love life, as you know I am far to young for one so tell."

"My love life is splendid!" said Caster happily.

"But Caster, you're married you should have a good love life," said Rider, "which reminds me, why did your husband not come?"

"He has been far to busy grading tests and what not," sighed Caster, "but Rider how about you, found any one special yet?"

"…Well not really, no." she said.

"I see, to busy trying to avoid perverted men, I feel sorry for you." said Caster.

"It is rather annoying." she said.

Rider was well aware she needed to be careful when she was walking around the city, especially when one was at the beach. Rider was not a fan of beaches for that reason, if she was with Sakura and some of her other friends it was alright but still sometimes that was much worse for all of them.

"Saber, you?" asked Rider.

The blonde gulped.

………………………………...

_**Boys side**_

The boys were now in their side of the hot spring, still trying to work out the best way to sneak over.

"I give up," said Gilgamesh, "it's impossible besides I would rather honourably approach from the front."

"You pussy." said Lancer.

"I agree with Gilgamesh," said Assassin he was beginning to get tired of the idea, "you will have to work it out on your own."

"I will then, Archer give us a hand." said Lancer.

He looked around for the tanned Servant but couldn't find him.

"Hey anyone seen Archer?" he asked.

"Nope." said Shirou.

"No." said Gilgamesh.

Assassin merely shook his head.

"Where the hell…?" said Lancer.

………………………………...

_**Girls side**_

"Oh Saber that's so sweet!" said Caster.

Saber had just finished telling them about her date with Shirou.

"Please don't look at me like that." said Saber.

Saber's emerald eyes gleamed and she quietly laughed evilly, "Rin you still haven't told us about your relationship with Archer."

"W-what are you talking about?" stuttered Rin, "Archer and I aren't doing anything together."

"Oh rubbish," said Caster, "you should have seen them this morning, it was adorable."

"Hey you shut up!" said Rin, "that was an accident, and because of it I'll probably have to sleep on the floor!"

"Sure, sure," said Caster, "you just wait and see you'll argue at first and then one day when you're having another quarrel you will suddenly just start kissing him passionately and then eventually you will be completely na…"

"Okay enough already!" said Rin quickly cutting her off.

"EEEEEK!" cried Sakura.

"What's the matter Sakura?" asked Saber.

"Did you hear that, there was a noise coming from those bushes!" she said.

……………………………..

_**Boys side**_

_I'm dead _thought Lancer as he scurried back to his side.

He leaned against the wall and noticed a small hole in it.

_All this time I never thought to check the wall _thought Lancer.

"Huh…" said Lancer, red eyes flickering beside him.

"I see Archer..!" Lancer proclaimed loudly, "…you dematerialized yourself in order to peek right!"

"D-don't say stupid things!" exclaimed Archer his face going a deep red.

"If not, how could you conveniently appear just at that moment?" he questioned.

"That's crude Archer!" yelled Shirou.

"Hey you were the one that wanted do it!" he retorted.

"What!?"

…………………………….

_**Girls side**_

"Ladies, I think it's time to go knock some sense into those guys don't you think?" asked Rin putting on her yukata along with the other girls.

"I agree Rin." said Saber.

………………………………

_**Back to the boys side**_

The boys were still arguing when the girls stormed over.

"You guys are so dead!" they said.

Illya was quite enjoying the scene being played in front of her.

"Lancer you're sick!" yelled Rider.

"Archer you…!" Rin growled.

"You really are the shame off al heroic spirits!" said Caster.

"To think you actually tried to peep at us Shirou!" cursed Saber.

"Wait!"

"Wait a sec!"

"I'm innocent!"

"Wait!"

"Let me explain!"

The guys all shouted out a plead.

"You don't need to explain!" exclaimed Rin, "ladies choose your weapons!"

Rin began charging up her gand and Saber readied Excalibur.

"Get em!" yelled Rin as the females charged at the little group.

"AAAARRRRGGHHHHH!"

And so ends the first day at the hot springs, let's hope tomorrow our Fate friends can put aside what happened and get along at least a bit better.

………………………………...

A/N well I hope this satisfies you all, please read and review.


	4. the walk

**HOT SPRING TRIP**

'_**THE WALK**_'

A/N I'm back with a new idea.

……………………………..

_**Day two at the hot spring**_

_**Up the breakfast table**_

Archer absently cracked his neck for the fifth time that morning, Rin had made him sleep on the ground with only a blanket and he had woken up with a very stiff neck.

"Hey, Archer what the hell did that bitch do to you?" asked Lancer quietly, jerking his thumb in Rin's general direction.

Picking up his tea Archer began to tell his tale.

"It all started when we got back to our room…"

_**Start flashback**_

"I can't believe you would do something like that Archer it's disgraceful!" exclaimed Rin.

She was still very angry about the whole peeping thing.

"For the last time Rin I only wanted to stop Lancer from peeping on you." said Archer, refusing to admit to his Master and himself that he had actually peeped.

"Oh right I'm supposed to believe that crap," argued Rin, "stop bullshitting me and just admit to your foul crime!"

"I have nothing to admit." said Archer calmly as Rin continued to rant.

"You are such a stubborn basted!" yelled Rin, "and to think I actually trusted you!"

Rin's face was red with anger and to a certain extent sadness, her eyes were beginning to water, to think she actually trusted that guy! The only reason she had shared a bed with him was because she trusted he wouldn't do anything to her, but now she was having doubts about that too.

"Y-you have to sleep on the floor tonight!" proclaimed Rin.

"What?!" said Archer, "why?!"

"Why do you think?" asked Rin, "I can't trust you any longer, only when you regain my trust will I sleep with you."

"That sounded so wrong in so many ways…"

"Shut up you pervert!" yelled Rin before storming out of the room.

_**End flashback**_

"And that's exactly what happened." said Archer.

Lancer stared at the crimson warrior before cracking up laughing.

"What are you laughing at?!" demanded Archer.

"Dude, you got told by a girl…!" laughed the Irishman.

"What lies have you been spreading you perverted Servant?" demanded Rin, who was currently glaring daggers at Archer.

"I simply told the truth Master nothing more." said Archer.

"I bet you twisted it somehow!" yelled Rin.

"Nee-san maybe you should calm down." said Sakura looking at Rin with concerned eyes.

"Yes Rin," said Saber happily munching on her food, "you will spoil the greatness that is the food before you."

"Eh, what the hell?" said Rin looking at Saber who appeared to be in a trance of some kind.

"Saber I think all the food has got to your head," said Shirou, "maybe I should take you for a lay down."

Shirou helped the once great king to her feet before they began to head out the door.

"Have fun 'laying' Saber down Emiya-kun." teased Rin.

"That was pathetic Rin." said Archer.

"Look who's talking snowy." mocked Rin.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Slut."

"Lecher."

"Psycho."

"Pervert."

"Satan's daughter."

"Ooh you son of…"

"Hey, that's enough you two!" yelled a very enraged Caster.

"Eh…" the two stared at Caster.

"I will not let you ruin your developing relationship with this stupid quarrel!" exclaimed Caster, "I'm forcing you two to go on a walk _together _and unless you have sorted this out you are not welcome here!"

Caster had dragged a startled Rin and Archer to the beginning of a pathway that led through the forest that was connected to the Hot Spring. As Caster's form disappeared from sight Rin and Archer glanced at each other.

"Guess we don't have much of a choice do we?" said Archer.

"I don't think we do…" said Rin.

Silently the two turned around and started walking up the dirt track.

………

………

Rin walked swiftly along the path as Archer slowly trailed behind her watching her every movement trying to get a good idea of her mood. Her hands were loosely swaying by her sides as she walked, hips swinging slightly as she walked. Rin felt Archer's gaze on her and her voice came, "You better not be staring at me."

"I'm not staring at you, just looking." said Archer.

Rin's fists clenched and she slowed down her pace so that she was walking alongside Archer.

"How's your neck?" asked Rin quietly.

"…Eh, what are you…" began Archer, "oh you mean because you made me sleep on the _wooden _floor with _only _a blanket."

"…" Rin didn't answer.

"It's fine a little stiff but it's okay…" said Archer.

"Look, I didn't think you'd wake up in pain so I made you sleep on the ground had I known you would have gotten hurt I might of…"

"What, you, Rin Tohsaka are trying to apologize." said Archer.

"There you said it, I'm sorry…" huffed Rin, _my pride has just crumbled._

"You're forgiven." Archer said.

"And you're accepting my apology, that's the last thing I'd expect from you." said Rin.

There was a moment of silence as the two tried to think of something to talk about.

"So Archer, was…was it really Lancer's idea?" asked Rin.

"Yes, I just walked in on it and let's say I gave Emiya a ride of his life." said Archer.

"What did you do to Emiya-kun?" asked Rin looking up at Archer.

"Well, he told the other guys that they couldn't look at Saber but you were an exception, naturally being your Servant I couldn't allow that so I punched him and he flew through the door and landed standing on his head in the hallway." said Archer, expression not changing.

"I'm going to kill Emiya-kun when we get back." said Rin.

"Now, now Master I wouldn't want you getting blood stained hands allow me." Archer said somewhere between sarcasm and the truth.

"How kind of you I think I can manage…" said Rin, "…and thankyou."

The duo stopped walking and Archer looked at his teal eyed Master, her cheeks were flushed and she was trying her best not to look him in the eye.

"I did what I thought was necessary, after all I can't allow men, other than myself, to look at you now can I?" asked Archer.

He braced himself for a shot of Gand for his comment but it never came.

"You're right." she said simply.

"I beg your pardon…" said Archer, "you do realise that you just practically stated you don't mind if I see you naked…"

"I don't, not anymore that is…" said Rin.

Archer could feel heat flow through his blood stream and he new he was blushing.

"Archer blushing doesn't suit you well." giggled Rin.

Archer cleared his throat before walking off in front of Rin, "let's get this walk done."

Rin hurried up beside Archer grabbing his arm and holding it tightly as they continued to walk. Archer's gaze flickered down to Rin and he couldn't help but let his guard down once and he smiled. Rin rubbed her head affectionately against his arm and looked up at Archer, "It's going to rain…"

"What?" said Archer, _what on earth is she talking about the forecast said nothing about…_

Archer didn't even get to finish his thought before the rain began to fall down steadily getting heavier.

"How did you…" began Archer.

Once again Archer was cut short but this time not because of the rain, but because of Rin's soft lips pressing against his. Instinctively Archer wrapped his strong arms around Rin pulling her close to him, as her hands rested on his chest. How long they stood there in the rain was unknown but by the time the two had parted they were both soaked and Rin was shivering.

"Let's get you back inside Rin." said Archer lifting her up into his arms like a small child.

……

……

"Archer." said Rin.

Archer and Rin were almost back at the lodge when Rin spoke up.

"Yeah." he said.

"I don't think we should tell anyone what just happened." said Rin.

"You're right, seeing how Caster acts when she just _thinks _we were seeing each other and now we're…"

Rin gave Archer a quick peck on the lips before saying, "maybe we should keep it on the down low."

"Very well, but if this rain keeps up we're all going to be stuck inside for awhile, movies and popcorn all round." said Archer.

"Actually I wouldn't mind a movie and some popcorn," said Rin as Archer set her gently on the ground.

"Well we'll have to see if they have a quiet room, a TV, a romantic movie and any other things necessary…" said Archer, a grin on his face.

"That's is a good idea." said Rin.

"So you have made up I see." came Caster's voice.

"Yes, so we came back." said Archer.

"Good I'm proud," said Caster, " I'll see you pair later."

Caster headed off in the general direction of the kitchen.

Rin and Archer glanced at each other before grinning they were both thinking the same thing.

_That was too close._

And so Rin and Archer finally got their relationship going, though they currently aren't telling anyone, they're bound to get busted eventually, or maybe not…

………………………..

A/N well this was mostly a RinXArcher focused chapter, but don't worry, the rain continues and our Fate friends are still stuck indoors, how will they cope all being stuck together? Please read and review!


End file.
